You have a Choice
by Superdani4Ever
Summary: Set in Eclipse: After Rosalie tells Bella about her human life,she discovers an importat lesson with the eldest Cullen daughter: Olivia .Rated K for violence/Chapter 2 set in Twilight: Henry and Edward have a little talk that could change things
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so after I watched "Eclipse" for the fourth time I came up with this idea! It's probably an one shot, and begins after that scene where Rosalie tells Bella about her human life.**

**This story is for my good friend Lift the Wings as a gift for friendship day. Hope you like it girl!**

**And of course, it wouldn't be possible without my amazing beta xStarletx. THANK YOU!**

**And I WILL update my other stories, starting with "Wild Flower" .So, if you like this story too, please review.**

* * *

You Have a Choice

Bella's POV

I was frozen in place after Rosalie left. I had no idea that that was how her life had ended. All of the things that could have been… ripped from her in an instant. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I nearly jumped when I heard someone open the door. In a house full of vampires, even the tiny sounds were noted. I still wasn't used to it.

Maybe Rosalie came back for round two. I was tense but when I saw all of those perfect curls, I knew there was no reason to be worried.

"Hi Bella" The light sound came before she skipped in, in her happy way. The oldest of the Cullen daughters walked in: Olivia Cullen.

Ever since the first time I saw her, I had the impression of a real sized live doll. As all the Cullens were, Olivia was just as perfect. But that wasn't the mainly thing that attracted attention towards her, it was her personality. She was always happy, no matter what. Liv couldn't see the future like Alice, in fact she didn't have any special ability, but she always _knew_ when things were going to turn out to be ok, she just knew. That's why she always makes me feel so light and easy whenever I was around her.

"Hi Liv" I greeted as she walked towards me with her bright dress and her sandals, each a different color. One time I asked her why she dressed up in so many colors and she told me: _If you like all the colors of the rainbow, why wear only one?_ That was her philosophy with almost everything which I quickly understood and adopted, but to tell the truth, Olivia was the one Cullen that I knew absolutely nothing about. I once asked Edward about her transformation and he couldn't answer me. I dared to ask Esme the next day and she actually looked hurt with my bluntness and didn't answer either, instead she changed the subject. I decided to let it go after that.

"Sit here dear, I'm sure that humans can get tired when standing this as long as you have." She patted the couch and the sound of her bracelets clinking together echoed in the room.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry, I'm just…" I trailed off. The talk with Rosalie had made me feel weird and I hadn't been able to digest yet.

"I know peachy pie." She tried to soothe. She was always coming up with the strangest nicknames that always made me laugh. "I know what Rose talked to you about" I felt a knot of dread form in my stomach in my stomach. Was she here to tell me the same thing? That I'd be running my life and any chances to be happy if I choose Edward? That it was all a mistake?

"Bella" She took my hands in hers. Her tone was soft, much like Esme's "I know what my sister has told you, and I understand her. Believe it or not, she wants what's best for you." I tried to swallow that lump in my throat and prepared for the worst.

"But I _know_ that what's best for you is my brother. And you are the _best thing_ that has ever happened to him." Her tone was still soft, like she was telling me a story, and to know that that was what she thought of me almost made me cry.

"Do you really think so?" I asked. She cast me her pearly white smile and I knew she wouldn't lie to me.

"Oh sweetie" She said hugging me tightly. I was used to their cold hugs. I loved each of them like they were my own family, and all of them had a special place in my heart. Liv let go of me to keep the tears away from my eyes. "I also know that it won't be easy once Edward bites you sweetie. But you have an advantage that almost no vampire has: A family to be there for you. And that _is_ important."

I thought that her gift was to calm others, and sometimes I was almost positive that that really was her power. I asked Carlisle about that once and he just smiled and told me that this was "just his daughter's nature."

It won't be easy, I know. The needs to kill for blood will almost consume me if I let it, but it won't be forever. And Liv is right, I would have a family and they would be there for me.

"Are you feeling better now Bells?" She asked, her voice bringing me back. I decided to push my luck a little now

"Liv, can I ask you something?" She continued to smile and I wondered for how long she'd be continuing to do that after I got my question out.

"Anything sweetie." She replied.

"Do you remember anything about your human life?" I blurted out. The few sounds that came from the house stopped except for the sound of a loud crash and I guess something had just been broken, and everyone in the house had probably just heard what I had asked. Not a good reaction from everyone.

"It's ok" She called out, not looking at me, but to someone who wasn't there "Bella is family, and we don't keep secrets from family" Her face had lost any trace of her chipper and funny attitude that and for the first time, Olivia was scarring me. She didn't seem angry or violent, but her face was emotionless and that just wasn't normal.

"Yes, I remember my human life." The voice that came from her lips didn't sound like her own. It was cold and distant. "Some vampires have a few memories that slip away with time. Others don't have any memory of their human existence." Like Alice. Her first memory as human came back after Edward killed James. "But me? I remember _everything_" Her tone was so bitter, like this was some type of disease. I always thought it'd be good to have memories from my human life. Why was she upset about it?

"When I was born, women had absolutely no rights. If anyone dared to say anything in our favor, it'd be considered blasphemy and you would be executed." I put my hand in hers, but she didn't seem to notice. "I was married before, you know?"_ What_? No one has ever told me that! "It was a business arrangement, to say the least. The man that I was married wasn't very… "Tender" with me" This time I heard a glass breaking somewhere followed by a growl, no doubt her mate who probably hated hearing this more than anyone else in the family.

"So, why did you get married then?" I asked, though I don't know why. She seemed so far away now that I was trying to light up the mood in anyway possible, like she always did, though my attempt was useless.

"Marriage was an obligation. Women were forced to be married even if they were just children themselves" She explained in a low growl. I was going to throw up! I couldn't imagine what it must've been for her.

"And, my _husband_ didn't want me to have any children. His grandchildren were older than me, and he didn't want another mouth to feed." Absently, she started to rub her belly. Tears were starting to block my vision. "One day, after finding out he got me pregnant he beat me until I lost the baby and after I had the miscarriage he left me to die. And I was going to" I couldn't stop them now, the tears were flowing down my cheeks, I shouldn't have asked about this, no wonder no one wanted to tell me this story was painful just listening to it, what torture it must have been to live it. I was holding her hand so tight that if she wasn't a vampire, it'd be broke by now.

"But I didn't. A vampire in the area caught the scent of my blood and found me. He looked like a crazy man. I was so scared. Then again, I was almost dead, what could he do?" I never heard of a vampire talking like that about their maker. She must have sensed my doubt. "Not all vampires are like Carlisle, Bella. In fact, he might be considered unique in our world." I smiled, but she didn't "After I woke up as a newborn, I was still on the ground, with my clothes covered in blood and he was still there with that crazy look upon his face. When he started to speak to me…" She closed her eyes and shakes her head, like she was trying to gain some energy. "I snapped, Bella" When she opened her eyes, she was looking straight into mine "When I finished killing him, it was like something clicked in here" her finger was pointing to her head and her voice was starting to come back to normal. "I didn't want to live like that! Not after everything I went through as human" This time I smiled, and she smiled back "So I ran. And I ran straight as far as possible from that place, and didn't stop for three days." Her heels were clicking to add more effect and it was a miracle that the concrete didn't break.

"And then, I stopped. and I met _him_" She sighed, her expression had changed, she had a dreamy look on her face, she started giggling, like every time someone asked about her mate.

"He was like a dream from the first moment I laid my eyes on that perfect man standing there. I remember like it was yesterday. It was like he was waiting there for me." Her smile could light up a room. Of all the four Cullen sons, Henry Cullen was the one that most physically resembled to Carlisle. He was the completely opposite from his mate, they complimented each other in both looks and personality, maybe that was why they went so well together.

"It was love at first sight, wasn't it?" I asked she nodded and clapped her hands, her chipper mood finally returning to her, no surprise that Henry was the one to do that for her. "He was so serious when I met him. So, I got closer and asked "What is it like to be a monster?" When he finally fully turned around to look at me, I was speechless! I could never imagine someone as beautiful as him."Her look was of pure happiness. The same I most likely wear when I'm thinking of Edward.

"He wasn't as serious as before, or angry as I thought he would be. No, he was studying me, and then he said "I don't want to be a monster". So I looked into his eyes, and said "Neither do I". He offered me a hand that I took and we've been together ever since, the rest of the story you already know" She finished I was beyond amazed! I never could have imagined that Olivia had to go through all of that to become the woman that she was now.

"Bella, I know that this is not a nice story to hear, but it has a happy ending. I don't know who I would have become if I haven't met my Henry. He's everything to me! And we learnt a lot together, the same way that you and Edward will. Just remember, we all have obstacles to go through, but you are bigger than them. You have your loved ones here for you." She reminded me. I hugged her when I finally decided to stop crying, she helped me dry my tears on her bright colored dress. I did learn valuable lesson with Liv Cullen today. She got through her obstacles and came out happy, and it wasn't just cause she was a vampire, she had a family to support her and so would I. If she could do it, so could I.

* * *

**So,what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This conversation between Edward and my OC Henry Cullen (Armie Hammer) takes place during"twilight" ,when Edward is away for a while with the Denali's.**

**Henry was a viking,so the italics are in swedish.**

* * *

You Deserve to be Happy

Edward's POV

Funny, I stopped long ago to notice the weather. But, ever since I came to stay with the Denali cousins, the days seems all so cloudy. It's not that I don't enjoy the family hospitality, but everything seems so brim now. I had to get away, from my parents, my siblings…

_ From her_

Isabella Swan, the name that brought the monster back that I managed so hard to keep it hidden. And yet, with one simple movement from me, all that we fought so hard to built, my family and I, would be gone. Because of my reckless attitude.

I didn't want to leave my family, it was the hardest choice for me, but it was for the best. I can't forget the look on my sisters Alice face when I told her my decision. She knew before me, but it hurt her more than I could ever think.

Rosalie threw a fit, calling me weak and pathetic, and Emmett had to restrain her from destroying the recently fixed furniture. Jasper was too busy comforting Esme and Alice to try to calm Rosalie down.

What surprised me the most was the reaction of my older sister, Olivia. She's always the one with an opinion, always. But at that moment, she remained frozen in the arms of her mate, Henry. You didn't have to be a mind reader to see their connection; he was just waiting for her response, otherwise he'd remain still, respecting her silence.

From all of the couples in our family, Henry and Olivia were the ones who always intrigued me most. Henry's consistent persona was a contrast with Liv's free and caring attitude. From the day we've met them, and even though they have so different personalities, anyone could see that they were inseparable. Maybe that's why they let me go without saying anything on the matter.

"Edward, we're going hunting" Tanya's voice came from the other room. I didn't want to be disturbed, and they respect my decision more than I could ask for "Would you like to join us?" I didn't feel the need to move from my spot. I knew I had to feed, but I had so many questions in my head, and no one to help me find the answers to not one of them.

"No, thank you, Tanya"

* * *

_ If I go back now, then all will be lost. I don't have that kind of control in me. I don't want to jeopardize my family._ This wasn't any helpful. I can't seem to find a solution for this! Damn this human for crossing my path! Everything was fine until she came along.

I could be playing chess with Jasper now, or helping Carlisle with his work, or even helping Alice with her shopping bags, but instead I'm trapped away from them all.

Suddenly, a form begins to take place beside me. If I was a poor human, I'd think it's a ghost, but knowing my family, I knew exactly who it was : My brother Henry.

Not all our family has powers: Alice is the only female with powers, she can see the future, but that doesn't make Esme, Rosalie or Liv any less especial than they already are. I can read minds, Jasper can control emotions and Henry can hide from the world. But not only becoming invisible, he's the only vampire in the world that Demetri can't track. And I can't see when he's coming. I told him once that this was annoying, and his only reply was "Well brother, now you know how we all feel when you read our minds".

"Brother, what are you doing here?" I wasn't angry at him; I could never be angry with my older brother. Other than Carlisle, he and Liv were my models to our vegetarian lifestyle. In fact, I was happy to see him again.

"Our cousins let me in. You didn't think I'd let you go without say goodbye, did you brother?" I was happy to see one of my siblings again, I truly were .I needed to talk to someone after my period of exile.

"Really? I thought Liv sent you here" I don't think I was trying to be serious, but that's how it must come out.

"We both agreed it'd be best if I come to see you." His permanent smile when he talked about his wife was there, and it made me jealous .I've admired them as a couple ever since we first met; their dedication and love to each other was truly something to be envious.

"I've always wanted to have what you two have, and look what I've got: The danger to kill a human girl" I was devastated, broken. How could I fix this? I could put on jeopardy my whole family because of my own mistake. "It's not fair" My brother stood still, and it wasn't needed a mind reader to know what was on his mind.

"This dilemma you're suffering. I understand it brother" The house was in complete silence .I noticed then that the family left and we were the only one's left ,for privacy reasons .Henry must have a strong reason for ask such a thing from them.

"I never asked you this, but, what happened?" My older brother was a legend .Long before Carlisle was made; Heming was a name to be feared.

In respect, we never asked about his years as the cruel vampire. Even some of the Volturi guards are still afraid of them, but that doesn't mean they admit it.

_ What did change his mind? _His thoughts are always determinate on not looking back on those days, and I wouldn't be the one to bring it back to him. Nonetheless, curiosity always got the best of me.

"I was ready to give up" He was facing the window, where the only thing we could see miles and miles away was pure nature .It truly was a sight.

"What do you mean?"

"To end my existence" Suicide? But, my brother, Olvir, the Viking, would never do that! I can't picture that" My brother is the oldest and fearless vampire I've ever known.

"Why would you do that?" As I felt a tinge of despair in my, I could see torment in his eyes.

"Because, I saw no point in going on, _bror. _Run, hide, kill; Run, hide, kill, everyday, all the time. And for what? For immortality?" His tone was flat, but his eyes, were angry.

"So, I decided to do it. Any nomad would do .Maybe, if I was lucky, I'd find a werewolf to end things quicker. I really couldn't care less" He gave an unnecessary sigh, and I didn't know I was holding my own breath "I just wanted things to stop"

"What made you change your mind?" No sound could be heard miles in distance .we never talked much about our previous lives, and Henry was the most private of us.

"Your sister" And then, just like that, a smile appeared in his face. I should have known.

"You should have seen her face when I first laid my eyes upon her .I could tell from a distance that she was a newborn .I could smell her from afar. And I was ready…"His face held a determination in them, and I found myself as a young boy, waiting to hear the end of the story.

"And then…?"I was eager. Yes, it was true. We never heard Henry's side of the story before. It was private, and we respected that.

"And then…I saw her face" He smiled at me "Everything changed" He turned to me, but I couldn't look him in the eye anymore. I've abandoned my family, all because of a human who made me feel…different.

"I couldn't speak either .so; my high almighty Viking skills made no good for me .I couldn't look at her! Do you know how difficult that is for me? To be scared of a vampire half your size?" I snorted, even Liv being tall for a woman, Henry is still taller than us. The situation must've been funny.

"I was scare to admit my feelings, Edward .Just like you are now" I look up, and I know what he meant.

"Just because you don't understand something, it doesn't mean it'll be bad for you. Who knows, maybe this girl will do you some good. Just like Olivia does to me" I'm not sure if I believed in him at first, but something in his voice gave me hope.

"Do you really think so, brother?"I could try. Who knows?

Olivia and Henry are, after all, **THE** example.

"I know so"

* * *

**So,what do you guys think?**


End file.
